


Broken Carousel

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: Broken carousel of dreams and lies, spin me away to brighter skies.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Broken Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing (both on this forum and in general) so I'd love any feedback.

“Selin, will you marry me?”

Eda felt the world stumble around her - or was that her stumbling to her feet? She couldn’t tell. Her heart thudded loud in her ears, and a sharp spike of pain seared through her chest. _This couldn’t be happening, where were her dreams, where was her happiness, where was her loving Robot?_

She had held out hope, however desperate it may have been, that Serkan would remember her and in his eyes she would find that familiar love, but now - now something within her splintered. Eda Yildiz felt her world spin out beneath her feet once more. 

Serkan was proposing to his fiance, dependable, comfortable, _logical_ Selin, retaking control of his life like he planned, and yet - and yet for some godforsaken reason his eyes could not leave hers - the heartbroken woman in front of him. Her lovely face dulled with agony he had never seen before and something within him protested violently at what he had just done. 

Why? He refused to be led around like some idiot by a woman. He refused to lose his control - _the only thing to hold onto, the only thing that was real in his fractured mind_ \- he refused. But he couldn’t tear his eyes away from hers, now staring at her back as she rushed out the door. He should be rejoicing, he should be celebrating this moment with Selin. And yet, his eyes stung and his chest ached, and he was still staring after a figure now long gone. 

Eda Yildiz broke fully and unreservedly into the arms of her friends and when the tears had long dried, she looked out and up towards her name sake in the sky. Yildiz, Eda Yildiz, that was who she was. Accustomed to pain and hardships, she was Eda Yildiz. Who got up day after day after her parents’ death, who stood with feet planted firmly when her aunt faltered, who stubbornly refused to stay down from blow after blow that life dealt her. She was Eda Yildiz, and she would let no man break her.

**Author's Note:**

> I also made my first edit with SCK, so if you guys want to check that out too, here's the link!:  
> https://youtu.be/CgAzTs2xm9I
> 
> I'd love feedback on this as well, as again, I'm a complete beginner. Thank you to all those who gave me kudos so far! :)


End file.
